The semiconductor industry is producing more and more capable components with smaller and smaller feature sizes. Due to the increased demand for highly integrated semiconductor devices, advanced techniques of fabricating more semiconductor devices in a smaller die area have become strongly relied upon. The production of such semiconductor devices reveals new design and manufacturing challenges to be addressed in order to maintain or improve semiconductor device performance.